


Monkey Wrench

by sortingthesockbasket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Sam is mentioned, Schmoop, Smut, Stuff, Swimming, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffpocalypse, idk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sortingthesockbasket/pseuds/sortingthesockbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a huge giant ball of fluff-diabetes for youbeautifulfuckingcreature on tumblr. Basically, Dean and Cas go have a picnic at a lake and there is smut and fluff and happy feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Wrench

"Shit...fucking...damn it! Bobby!" Dean called, shoving the box of tools rather more forcefully than necessary back onto its shelf. "Where's that new set of wrenches we just got in?"

"Hell if I know," Bobby said, wiping his hands on a reddish shop rag as he emerged from under a car. "Hand me the 5/8."

Crossing the garage, Dean retrieved the requested wrench from in a slightly rusted coffee can a few feet away from where Bobby lay on the wheeled board used to more easily access cars' undercarriages and passed it to him. "Fucking hell, if Garth squirreled off with it, I am going to murder him," he groaned, collapsing onto an upturned milk crate and scrubbing at his face with his hands.

"Whaddya need 'em for, anyway, kid?" Bobby asked, once more busying himself under the 90s-model Toyota truck he was working on.

"That weird-ass British car," Dean explained, "with the weird-ass screws."

"Oh. I'll ask him for you when he comes in tomorrow," Bobby said. "Got anything else to work on?"

"No," Dean said. "That's my last one."

"Well, it's pretty quiet today," Bobby said. "Why don't you go see that man o' yours, Castiel?"

"Cas?" Dean asked, startled. "He's...how do you even know about him?" Bobby wheeled out from under the Toyota to give him an incredulous stare while he switched wrenches. "Well, the fact that I'm not blind and deaf might have somethin' to do with it," he snorted. "Kid's always with you when you come in, and you take lunch with him at the Roadhouse more days than not. Add that to the fact that you've been a lot happier ever since he dragged that piece of crap rust bucket o' his in here a couple months ago, and it ain't really all that hard to figure out. Go on and see him, boy. I'm givin' you the rest of the day off."

Dean sighed, grinning ruefully. "Thanks, Bobby," he said. "See you on Friday."

"Take care, now, boy. Don't do anything stupid," Bobby called after Dean as he picked up his keys and jacket. "Bring your fella in sometime! Sounds like you're getting serious. I'd like to meet him."

"Yeah, yeah, Bobby, I hear you!"

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Dean stepped out of the garage into the warm air of new summer, a delightful spring-like breeze caressing his face. Humming to himself, he climbed into his Impala. He patted her dashboard happily as she came to life with a rumbling purr in response to the twist of the key in the ignition. As he rolled the window down, he decided to go surprise Cas at his dorm. It was a nice day, maybe they'd drive out to the lake, pick up some burgers and pie on the way for lunch. Smiling to himself, Dean popped one of his cassettes into the player and drove away from Singer's Auto, Metallica bolstering his good mood.

Before long, he was cruising on campus. Cas should be getting out of class right about now, he realized. "May as well go pick him up," he said to himself, turning left towards the science hall. He parked in the lot, secured his baby just in case, and jogged up to the scraggly trees in their little islands of mulch in front of the double doors out of which the first harbingers of the sea of students about to flood out of them were leaving. As the predicted pack of college students burst free of the school, laughing and chattering, Dean scanned the crowd for a familiar head of tousled black hair.

"Dean!" Cas called, face lighting up with a million-gigawatt smile as he spotted Dean. He ran through the crowd, trench coat flapping around his legs, and tackled Dean, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, Cas," Dean chuckled, all the breath whooshing out of him as he staggered back a step at the impact of a hundred and eighty pounds of exuberant Cas catching him square in the chest, arms encircling the overjoyed projectile in return. "Nice to see you, too. Not that I mind, but what's all this about?" he asked, kissing the top of his head. "Get the results back on that essay?"

"Yes!" Cas said, beaming up at him. "They said they're considering me for an apiology program this summer, Dean!"

"Bees. Awesome," Dean said, laughing. He leaned down and kissed Cas affectionately. "That's great, Cas. You'll get in, sure as sure."

Cas smiled.

They pulled apart, holding hands as they walked across the parking lot towards Dean's car.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Anytime," Dean said. "So, uh, Bobby gave me the rest of the day off. You wanna grab some burgers and pie from the Roadhouse and head up to the lake?"

"I would love to, Dean," Cas said, blue eyes wide with delight and surprise.

Dean leaned over and kissed his temple, releasing his hand as they went to opposite sides of the Impala. Dean unlocked the car, and they climbed in. "Awesome," he said, beaming from ear to ear.

Twenty minutes later found them armed with a picnic blanket and Roadhouse food in a basket (courtesy of Ellen) and perusing the grassy swathes serving as a median between the woods and the lake. They selected a warm, sunny spot and laid out the blanket.

"Wanna go for a swim first?" Dean asked. "You're gonna get too hot in those clothes pretty damn quick."

Cas rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You just want to watch me take them off," he teased, shrugging out of his coat and the suit jacket underneath and folding them carefully, setting them next to the picnic basket.

"Oh, I certainly like watching you take them off," Dean agreed, embracing Cas from behind, running his hands slowly up his stomach to his chest, where he undid Cas' tie and started on his buttons, chin resting on his shoulder. "Have you seen yourself lately? You're fucking gorgeous."

"Says sex on bowlegs," Cas breathed, tingling where Dean's warm hands touched him, relaxing in his boyfriend's arms.

"I'm flattered, Cas," Dean chuckled, voice deepening slightly, rumbling, as he divested Cas of his shirt, fingers tracing the intricately detailed wing tattoos on his back. "I didn't know you felt that way." He spun Cas in his arms, smiling wolfishly before pressing kisses to his neck, taking merciless advantage of every sweet spot, hands working Cas' pants open.

"Dean," Cas breathed, hands fisting in the loose plaid of Dean's overshirt over his back.

Dean snickered mischievously against Cas' neck. Unzipping Cas' fly, he slid his hands around his boyfriend's waist, underneath his pants but not his underwear, seized two handfuls of his ass, and pulled him forward into a quick, hard, dirty grind before pulling his pants down. The surprised moan Cas let out sent electricity sparking and chasing up and down Dean's spine. "Take the rest of that off," he breathed in Cas' ear, flicking his tongue out to trace the curve of the shell, "then go sit on the dock, feet in the water."

A frisson of excitement sent goosebumps rippling across Cas' skin. He stepped out of his pants, toeing off his shoes and socks, and got an eyeful of Dean's well-muscled physique as he shed his plaid overshirt and pulled his plain black T-shirt off over his head. His jeans hugged low on his hips, his treasure trail winding down to disappear underneath the denim.

Dean winked. "Like what you see?"

Cas nodded, swallowing hard. "Very much so," he agreed huskily.

Dean favored him with a wide and oddly childlike smile.

Cas returned it before turning and fleeing down to the docks, Dean's warm laughter following him. As instructed, Cas perched on the dock, feet dangling in the water. The sun was warm on his shoulders, and the breeze played in his hair, but before long, he heard the quiet splash announcing Dean's entrance into the water. Frowning, Cas looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. He jumped when wet hands seized his calves, and Dean's belly laugh preceded the arrival of his head popping out from under the dock, hair plastered darkly to his head, viridian eyes dancing playfully.

"Hey, there, hot stuff," he rumbled, that boyish grin lighting up his face again. His wet hands snaked up Cas' legs, pausing at the juncture of thighs and groin. "Scoot forward a bit."

"Hi," Cas answered breathlessly, scooting forward as instructed.

Using the rocks below the surface, Dean pushed himself up, water running down his shoulders and chest, tanned, freckled skin gleaming wetly in the bright sunlight. His head was just about level with Cas' cock, a fact the drier of the two of them realized with a dizzy rush of anticipation. Dean licked his lips, eyes never leaving Cas', and then licked a stripe up the underside of Cas' dick, earning himself a shuddering groan and a pair of strong hands in his hair.

"There you go, you're getting the idea," Dean chuckled, hooking one arm onto the dock to help keep his balance. The other hand wrapped around the base of Cas' cock, Dean laved at the head of it.

"Deeeean," Cas squeaked, fingers twisting in Dean's short hair.

Dean's fiery forest-green eyes locked on Cas', and he slowly sank down onto his dick, tongue working the underside.

Cas loosed a strangled, rumbling moan, the roughness of the wood against his backside disappearing in the volcanic cascade rushing through him and wiping away all sensation but for the glorious wet heat of Dean's mouth on his dick. He couldn't look away from Dean's eyes, his whole vision narrowed down to his perfect, amazing boyfriend currently sucking him off like a pro. Oh, the way his beautiful pink lips stretched over his cock, the fringe of dark lashes around those burning eyes, the way he was looking at Cas, it all served as fuel to the fire coiling tightly in Cas' gut, setting his entire body tingling.

Dean, on his part, had never actually tried this particular gimmick, but way he had to use his shoulder and upper arm muscles to support his body weight and keep himself out of the water to reach Cas properly was completely irrelevant. Anything that could pull sounds like this from Cas was A-OK by Dean. Enthusiastically, he suckled and licked what he had in his mouth, the salt of Cas' sweat and precum dancing on his tongue, steadily working his way up to taking the whole thing, pumping what he couldn't fit in yet.

Cas let out a soft, breathy cry of Dean's name when he finally got all of him in, nose buried in dark, curly hairs, breathing in the scent of soap and musk, and holy fuck, was that hot. The tight heat bubbling in Dean's gut intensified exponentially, and he let out an answering groan around Cas' cock. "Dean!" Cas moaned. "Dean, Dean, _Deeeean_...!" All Cas could manage, it seemed, as Dean began to bob his head, was a constant chanting of his name, almost like a prayer. His hips rocked, as if trying to thrust into Dean's mouth, but Dean didn't care. He was lost on the heady wave of arousal engulfing him, exacerbated by the knowledge that it was his mouth, his lips and tongue, that drove Cas to scrabble at his hair like this, back arched and eyes shut and jaw slack, his head lolled back on his neck.

Smiling wickedly around Cas' throbbing erection, Dean ruthlessly pulled out all the stops, every trick he'd ever learned, tracing veins on the underside with his tongue, allowing occasional scrapes of his teeth along the hot, velvety flesh, contrasted with the softness of the insides of his cheeks as he hollowed them shortly after.

Cas felt like he was on fire. His whole body thrummed with it, the incredible electricity Dean's ministrations sent rocketing and ricocheting out into his body, lighting up every nerve like the Fourth of July. "Dean, I, I'm going to, _Deeeeeeeannn_...!" he attempted to warn him, forcing his eyes to open and look down.

Dean let out a soft moan around Cas and sank down on him, the head of his cock nestled in the back of his throat, and swallowed.

Cas exploded.

Crying out Dean's name in a voice that a phone sex operator would kill for, his hips jerked and stuttered forward as he came, blowing his load right down Dean's throat, fingers wrapped as tightly around handfuls of his short hair as he could manage.

Dean swallowed it, the bitter, salty tang of it coating his tongue as he worked Cas through his orgasm. When Cas started to soften, Dean drew off of him, licking his reddened lips and winking roguishly. His cock was aching, standing at stiff attention and bobbing against his stomach, but he ignored it, seizing Cas' upper arm and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

"Come on in here with me, babe. I won't let you drown," he said.

Cas, dazed and currently awash with afterglow, nodded, smiling at Dean. "Thank you, Dean," he said, cupping his cheeks in his hands. "That was incredible."

Dean grinned. "Then I'm doing my job right." He eased himself back into the water, taking Cas' hands in his on the way down.

Cas slid off the dock after him, allowing Dean to guide him away from the rocks on his way in. Cas gave a start of surprise at the cool kiss of the water against his heated skin, instinctively clinging to Dean, who laughed, wrapping an arm around him. "Oh," Cas breathed as his hip bumped Dean's erection. His hand slid down Dean's chest and stomach to wrap around the heated flesh of his cock.

"O-oh, God, Cas," Dean groaned, hips spasming and bucking into the contact.

Cas smiled, flicking his thumb over the head and pumping him steadily. "Fuck, baby, yes!" "You have a very talented mouth, Dean," Cas purred in his ear, mouthing at the corner of Dean's jaw. Dean let out a whimper as Cas squeezed him and continued talking. "You look so beautiful with your lips around me like that, and you feel so amazing."

"Cas, I, ahn, fuck," Dean panted, thrusting into the snug circle of Cas' fingers. "God, baby, your voice, I, _fuck!_ "

Cas chuckled, sucking a hickey onto Dean's neck, working him faster and faster, subtly edging them towards shallower water. "Come for me, Dean," he rumbled, soothing the bruise with his tongue.

Dean keened. Thrusting a few more times into Cas' hand, he came with a low, drawn-out groan of Cas' name, his whole body tensing and then relaxing in Cas' arms. "Oh, fuck," he sighed breathily, leaning his head on Cas' shoulder. "That was awesome, Cas."

The pair of them lay on their backs in the water, floating away from the scene of the crime, where the evidence was steadily dissipating into the water.

"Coming out to the lake was a good idea," Cas reflected, their hands joined and fingers twined. "Thank you, Dean."

"Anytime," Dean chuckled breathlessly.

They drifted for a time, the sun warm on their chests and the water pleasantly cool on their backs. Neither of them were quite sure how long it was, but suddenly, Dean righted himself.

"Race you back to shore?" he asked.

Cas tilted his head, also treading water. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm fairly certain I beat you repeatedly the last time we tried this."

"So?" Dean asked, eyes alight with childlike excitement at the prospect.

"Very well, Dean," Cas acquiesced, also smiling. "I was merely attempting to give you a chance to salvage your pride."

"Sammy's not here to laugh this time," Dean said. "Ready?"

Castiel nodded.

"Okay. On your mark, get set...go!"

As soon as the words were out of Dean's mouth, Cas was off like a shot.

Dean chased after him, running an appreciative eye over his back and booty as he did. Damn, Cas was hot. Shaking himself, Dean raced after his best friend and boyfriend, who swam like a fish for reasons unbeknownst to Dean. It was a close-run (close-swum?) thing, in the end, but Cas won.

"Aw, c'mon, what are you, a merman?" Dean asked, laughing as they rolled onto their backs in the shallows, the sand wet and shifting under them.

"No, Dean," Cas said, amused, lifting his legs out of the water. "No tail. See?"

"Psshh. You're totally a merman," Dean teased with a grin, taking Cas' hand. "Or somebody in your family tree was. Swimming that fast is just...not natural."

"Thank you," Cas said, inching closer to Dean.

Dean sat up, pulling Cas up with him. "Come on, let's go do that swing thing."

"The one you pushed Sam off of?" Cas asked warily, sitting up.

Dean rolled his eyes, squeezing Cas' hand as they headed for the thick rope tied to a sturdy tree branch overhanging a deeper part of the lake.

Dean looked like he belonged there, Cas noticed, the sunshine and shadow dappling his tanned skin and verdant eyes making the Winchester look like a creature of the forest. He was all lithe elegance, the smooth curves of muscle melting effortlessly into hard, smooth planes. Elegance and power: like a hunting cat, Dean had both.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna push you off. Here, I'll even go first, if you want," Dean offered, his bright grin positively elfish.

"I think it best that you go first, yes," Cas agreed solemnly, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Just in case it breaks."

Dean heaved a dramatic, long-suffering sigh. "The things I do for you," he teased. As they approached the thick, hanging rope, he paused, sizing it up, then ran at it, leaping onto it and swinging far out over the lake before letting go with a whoop of delight. He cannonballed, plowing into the water with a huge splash.

Cas watched warily for a moment until the familiar dark head popped up out of the water, when he let out a silent breath of relief. "No krakens down there yet?" he called.

"Nope, so get your ass in here!" Dean yelled back cheerfully, swimming easily to the side, leaving the way clear.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Taking a moment and a breath, analyzing the rope and the best angle to jump, Cas darted forward, seizing the rough, wiry fiber of the rope and swinging out over the water. Releasing it, he was seized by the familiar terrifying drop of his stomach before he hit the water, bubbles closing over his head with a thud and a _whoosh_. He opened his eyes, finding himself several feet below the surface, and then he spotted Dean's legs.

Grinning like a shark, though he didn't open his mouth, Cas swam silently upwards, assuming Dean would watch the bubbles. He grabbed Dean's ankles and dragged him underwater, his startled yelp stolen away by the lake's watery embrace, but he glared accusingly at Cas as the pair of them swam for the surface. Cas kissed him as they surface, but only briefly, as his lungs were screaming for air.

"Asshole," Dean huffed.

Castiel laughed breathlessly, gasping for air. "Love you, too."

Dean laughed, too. "I know," he said.

Cas splashed him.

Dean's lips tugged into a wicked smile. Then, he splashed Cas back, brisk and accurate. "Catch me if you can!" he called, racing off.

Cas was after him like a shot.

As the sun climbed to its zenith and sank down towards the trees, they splashed and dunked and chased each other around the lake like a pair of madcap mermen, instigating occasional tickle fights that left them both breathless and laughing in a momentary truce until one of them got their breath back, splashed the other, and raced away. Eventually, their stomachs aching from laughter and hunger, they crawled ashore. The sun was warm on their backs as they stumbled back up to the red-checkered blanket, feeling unnaturally heavy after so long spent in the water. They lay on their backs, hand in pruned hand, to let the sun dry them, not bothering with clothes. Their chests heaved in tandem as they watched the peach-cream clouds float by above.

"That one," Dean announced, pointing, "looks like a pie."

Cas laughed, wincing as he sat up and reached across Dean for the picnic basket. "You're just hungry, Dean," he said, voice rougher than usual due to the amount of lakewater he'd accidentally swallowed. "Here, start with the pie." He set the little wrapped bundle on Dean's stomach, balancing a plastic fork on top.

Castiel hadn't seen Dean sit up so carefully since a very small puppy had fallen asleep on him at a Christmas party. Almost reverently, Dean set the foil-wrapped pie on the blanket beside him, delicately opening the package. If his eyes lit up at the sight of the delectable dessert, they positively ignited when they looked up at Cas. He opened his mouth to say something when his stomach gurgled loudly, and the pair burst out laughing. "Eat your damn burger and shut up," Dean said, the fondness in his voice belying the harshness of the words.

"I love you, too," Cas said, unwrapping the burger he'd pulled from the basket. He passed Dean a bottle of water, and the pair descended into a companionable silence while, suddenly ravenous, they devoured the packed lunch Ellen had sent them.

By the time they'd finished, the sun had set, but the moon had not yet risen, leaving them under the watchful eyes of the sentinel stars.

"I am stuffed," Dean groaned, lying back on the blanket, still naked as the day he was born and not caring in the slightest. The lake was on the back of Bobby's property, and nobody would bother them here.

Cas lay down beside him, lacing their fingers together. Together, they formed complimentary angles, their arms touching from hand to shoulder, the dividing ray in their ninety-degree angle. "Mrs. Harvelle does make exquisite food, yes," Castiel agreed, smiling. "It is difficult not to eat too much."

Dean smiled, too, gazing up at the stars. Wave after wave of fierce affection for Cas, gratefulness for him, awe that he had ever managed to catch the attention of such a wonderful person, catch it and hold it, no less, washed through him, making him hold Cas' hand a little tighter.

"Dean?"

"I just...I can't believe how lucky I am, you know?" Dean said after a moment of struggling with his no-chick-flick-moments urges. "I somehow managed to land myself an angel of a boyfriend. Don't even deny it, darlin'. You pulled me outta a bad spot, you really did. And everything turned out fine, after all. I'm just...the fact that you love me like you do? That's a miracle, baby, and I know it. So, on top of Sammy getting a full ride to Stanford and Bobby giving me a job even though I've got a shit record and having the car of my dreams, I've got the man of my dreams. Cheesy as all get-out, I know, but...fuck, Cas, I'm so damn grateful for it. All of it."

"Oh, _Dean_ ," Cas whispered, rolling on his side and curling up against Dean. Dean still didn't see what a joy he was to everyone around him. Castiel loved him fiercely, and he always would. A thrill chased through his insides when he felt Dean wrap his arm around him in return. Cas didn't think he would ever stop feeling that shivery thrill of delight. "I love you," Cas whispered, snuggling close.

Dean squeezed him gently. "I love you, too, Cas," he murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Cas' still-damp hair.


End file.
